Small Chapters in a Large Story
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: Small chapters on Legend of Korra -unrelated to the actual story. Just random things I wanna write I guess... Enjoy!
1. Love Is A Complicated Thing

Korra would never admit it, even to herself, that she couldn't stand seeing _them _together. Who was "them"? Miss Asami Sato and Mako… Gugh, they made her just wanna grit her teeth together in frustration. If you asked her about it, she'd simply chuckle half-heartedly and say it didn't bother her. But everyone noticed it bothered her- except, the two love birds that were causing her annoyance. They were the reason that Korra tossed around in her bed at night.

"Forget this!" Korra yelled, throwing a fireball into the water as her anger got the better of her.

Mako raised his eyebrows, "What was that for?"

Korra only rolled her eyes, grunting. She grabbed her gym bag and started to walk out the door. She began working at her training gear, leaving her in her black tank top.

"Korra- wait!" Mako called, running over to her, catching her shoulder.

She brushed his hand off; she was too stubborn to let him just automatically win.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked, a little of concern edging his usually monotone voice.

Korra stopped, sighing. She was debating on just pouring it out to him, letting him know how she was frustrated with him being with Asami.

"I think I'm not good enough-"

Mako interrupted, "Don't say that! You're good on the field Korra."

Her anger burned inside, "Think about something other than the court dimwit! I was going to say something completely different; but knowing you- you just have to cut in because you think you know _everything_…" She growled.

Mako look taken aback, what was with Korra? She usually wasn't so brutal, and calmed down when you said the right thing… So, what was the right thing? …

She rolled her eyes, turning around to quickly make her way out of the Probending arena. Her cheeks were blazing red, spirits she'd singe Mako's eyebrows if he tried to stop her. Anger grew inside of her, clouding her thoughts and judgment.

"Korra!"

Her eyes were blazing, fire materializing at her fingertips in fury, "Mako! Leave me alone!"

"No! Something is obviously wrong!"

She threw a quick burst of flame towards him. He ducked quickly, his eyes returning the same angry flame.

She stared at him, her eyes hard. That stupid blubbering idiot… She turned around walking further on. She didn't her Mako running after her, only the muffled talk of the people who had witnessed her outburst. Like Korra cared, if Mako could only see he was what was bothering her…

…

Mako still secretly followed Korra, even though she had nearly burned him. If she had been that furious to try and scorch him, something was up.

"Hi Bolin…" Korra said, her anger seeming to deflate, a sound of meager defeat filling its place.

Mako watched as his younger brother sat down beside Korra, placing his arm over her back, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "It's your stupid brother…"

"Oh really now? I think I'm going to have a word with him-"

"No! It's not that Bo, it's not that at all."

Bolin's thick black eyebrows rose in confusion, "Then what is it?"

Korra looked away, her blue eyes troubled, "It's him and- Asami…"

Mako watched his curiosity increasing.

"How so?"

A tear rolled down Korra's cheek, "If only your stupid brother sees how much its bothering me… But he isn't- he's too busy kissing it up with her… I don't know if you understand Bo, seeing someone you love with someone else… It's painful."

If Korra couldn't hear Mako's heart, she was deaf.

Bolin nodded, "I've got a clue to it…"

Mako knew what his little brother was referencing. He liked Korra, and like her situation with Mako- until now, she didn't know. It burned a little when Mako saw a little pain edge its way into his green irises. If only he noticed the irony in the situation now…

Korra shook her head, cupping her face in her hands, a few more tears rolling, "If only that dimwit knew…" More and more tears rolled, her body shaking in synchronized sobs.

Mako felt as if his gut were being punched from the inside. He made Korra feel like that… And she was right- he had _never_ noticed how she was feeling… He could feel himself blinking away a few tears. He loved Asami, that he… Well, he didn't know anymore.

Bolin looked away, sighing, "I know, I know… Love is just so complicated."

"You aren't kidding…" Korra said, looking up. Her eyes were red, and he cheeks stained with wet tracks.

Bolin hugged Korra closer as she cried. Mako had enough; he started to walk back to the apartment he and his brother called home. His hands were burrowed so far into his pockets, he was sure he was probably going to have to sew the broken seams… He'd never admit it to Korra, that he had felt that way when she and his little brother went on a date. Sure, he had Asami then (and now), but it didn't help the feeling of a knife slipping it's way in through Mako's back and into his heart. Bolin and Korra were right, love is a pretty complicated thing.


	2. What You Wanted All Along

Bolin walked around the training room, his usually bright green eyes dull. He had never been quite happy after he had caught his brother and Korra kissing after one of the matches. He and Korra hadn't really made up after that- mainly because Bolin refused to even look at her. He lifted one of the earth discs half-heartedly. Footsteps rushed into the room, he raised his gaze.

Korra was sprinting towards him, tears flowing from her eyes, her usual strong resolve breaking.

She ran into Bolin's arms, "Korra, are you okay?" He asked softly.

She shook her head; he could feel the tears soaking through her shirt, "I'm so scared… Amon has been in my dreams and I- I don't know how much more I can take!" She cried harder.

Bolin took a few fingers, raising her chin softly, her blue eyes staring into his, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Even like this- you're still as breathtaking as ever… My brother is an idiot for not realizing what was set in front of him…"

Even though Bolin had obviously changed the subject, Korra felt better- tons better. Without realizing it, she was leaning up, pressing her tear coated lips to Bolin's. At first, he was confused, thinking maybe Korra had fallen onto him or something. But he soon realized she was staying in that position. He sunk into the kiss, returning the gentleness. He wrapped his bulky arms around her waist, puller her closer. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she had never felt so happy.

As they pulled away Korra smiled, "Bolin-"

He couldn't help it, he kissed her again, and she chuckled, not caring either. She wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. She had needed to see him again, because obviously- she was upset. She wanted to stay in the kiss forever, her heart beating furiously, her lips pressed harder against his in aggression for more. He only smiled and chuckled. He held her tighter, and she in turn pushed herself closer into his torso. She jumped up, his arms catching her around the waist.

"I love you…" He said, brushing his lips against her neck softly.

She chuckled as his lips tickled her skin, "I love you too Bo…" She looked down, the happiness returning to his green orbs. She once again kissed him, getting absorbed in the feeling. Forget Mako, she had what she wanted right in front of her all along…


	3. Here Comes MsAsami Sato

Asami was sitting in her room; it was lit with soft candlelight. Contrary to everyone's belief, she wasn't always into lighting by the bulb. She liked this better; it was calmer, more _romantic_. Ever since she was little, she had dreamed of being in love. Her dad did mention from time to time how it felt to be in love with her mother, but she saw how much it pained him to bring it up; so she stopped. Mainly, she got her fix with books, kindly loaned by Jinora. Mako walked into her room, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. They both swayed slowly in the moonlight. Asami looked around and smiled, she was lucky to have a guy like Mako. He kissed her. Even though she thought it was perfect, she felt- off.

This time it felt, different. Not as passionate, even though it was obvious he was trying. Asami broke the kiss off, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Mako, is there something going on?"

He looked away, his amber eyes stopped focusing on her, "No…"

"Obviously there is… I'm not blind Mako."

He sighed, sitting on her bed, "I've just been thinking lately- you know?"

Asami shook her head, making Mako sigh.

"I've just been thinking about our relationship and everything… I just- I dunno."

The way his eyes lighted for a moment, how a grin was twitching at the corners of his mouth for a split second, his gaze softening. He turned to her, a somewhat blank expression on his face.

"You love someone else don't you?"

His eyes widened, "What- No! I love you Asami!"

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "Like I said before Mako, I'm not _blind_… You love someone else other than me, it's obvious… Who is it Mako?"

He looked away, his eyebrows furrowing, "No one."  
"Is it Korra?" Asami asked, she wasn't mad, only annoyed that he kept dodging the situation left and right…

"Yes and no…" He said, he sighed in defeat.

Asami sat down on the bed next to him, "I understand that you're confused right now… Besides, I could see that our relationship is kind of dying out…"

"You like someone else too?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asami shrugged, "I'm not sure yet… It's just a feeling I guess. So, do you want to see other people Mako, or do you want to try and salvage what relationship we have left?"

The question bounced around Mako's skull. Be with Asami, or be with Korra.

"Let's see other people."

Asami nodded, smiling, "I was hoping that was your answer." She kissed him on the cheek. "Can we still stay friends?"

"Definitely." Mako said, grinning as he walked out of her room.

Even though Asami had really tried to fuel their relationship, she saw that they were both beginning to drift away from each other like that. Their eyes were wandering even though someone was at their side. Asami didn't mind, honestly, she had been eyeing Bolin for a little while now. She smiled, not wanting to wait to tell the earthbender he was about to go on a date with her. She got her dress on quickly, fixing her hair. As she grabbed her shoes, she laughed, running out of the door. Get ready Bolin, because here comes Asami Sato.


End file.
